My Wish
by mathmaster12
Summary: Three times that Merlin tells Gwen his wish for her. music one-shot. I hope you enjoy!


**I've been meaning to put this up so what the heck! I don't own Merlin or ****_My Wish_****. REVIEW!**

**MERLIN'S POV**

SEASON 4 EPISODE 1

The horses were packed and he'd already said his goodbye to Gaius. He was going to tell Arthur and the knight goodbye once they were closer to the Isle of the Blessed. There was just one last thing he needed to take care of now; telling Gwen goodbye.

She watching as Arthur and the knights prepared to leave. I waited for her to notice me before I spoke. "Everything's going to be fine Gwen. Arthur will be back before you know it." I said giving her the biggest smile I could manage given the circumstance.

"Your right," She seemed to be reassuring herself more than anything. "He'll be fine."

I sighed putting my hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look at me. "There's something I wanted to tell before we left just in case."

"Merlin." She said.

_"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow and that each road leads you were you want to go,"_ I said not letting her interrupt. _"and if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."_ I said motioned down towards Arthur and Lancelot. _"And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walking tell you find a window. If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything."_ I sighed making sure my voice wouldn't break before I continued. "_More than anything, my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it too. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too." _I pulled Gwen into a tight hug. _"This is my wish." _I whispered before letting go and walking away. Leaving a teary eyed Gwen behind me.

SEASON 4 EPISODE 9

I ran through almost the entire lower town before I finally found Gwen wheeling all of her things down the road. "Gwen." I called causing her to turn around. I ran up next to her and took her things.

"Merlin you shouldn't." Gwen started to say. I shook my head.

"Forget it. The least I could do is help you to the gate." I said firmly not letting her argue with me. When we reached the gate I paused before handing Gwen her things. "There's something I want to say before you leave."

"What," She sighed.

_"I hope you never look back, but you never forget all the ones who love you and the place you left. I hope you always forgive, and you never regret and you help somebody every chance you get. You find God's grace in every mistake, and always give more than you take." _I set Gwen's stuff down and pulled her into a hug before letting her go and forced her to look me in the eye. _"But more than anything. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay your worries stay small. You never have to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too." _I squeezed her shoulders. **"**_This is my wish." _

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen whispered picking her stuff up and walking out of Camelot forever.

SEASON 4 EPISODE 13

I should already be in the throne room, but I needed to see Gwen before I did. It was finally starting to come together. Arthur was king, Agravaine and Morgana were gone, and Gwen would soon be where she belonged at Arthur's side as Queen. Gwen was standing outside of the throne room pacing back and forth fear on her face.

Gwen seemed relieved when she noticed me. "Merlin, you need to get Arthur to call it off. I can't be Queen, it's too soon. Arthur's just reacting to Morgana's take over and Agravaine betrayal. He doesn't really want this." I smiled as Gwen ranted.

"Gwen relax. I already talked with Arthur and he is completely sane. I even checked under his pillow for a magic charm and there was nothing there. You're not getting out of this." I smiled trying to calm her nerves.

She rolled her eyes, and I grinned. "There is something that I wanted to say though before you get going."

"I think you mean before you get going. Shouldn't you already be in the throne room." She smiled.

"No one will notice if I sneak in late." I shrugged.

"Alright then what did you want to say."

_"My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. I hope your dreams stay big and your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold, and while you're out there getting where you're getting to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too."_ I gestured towards the door where Gwen's future was waiting. "**_This _**_is my wish."_ I laughed before pulling Gwen into a hug before going to the door. _May all your dreams stay big _I thought before running down the hall towards the throne room. Destiny was calling and it wouldn't wait forever.

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
